Cold Water
by Lost Galaxies
Summary: Orion's asks Jake for some simple advice, but does he really need it, asking someone isn't that hard right?


**_A/N: I'm trash I'm sorry, Adult themes might be implied_**

Jake and Orion were walking home after a battle with the team, Orion stopped him before they were about to go their own ways

"Hey Jake?" He asked him, the black ranger urged around to face him

"Yea?"

"What do you know about asking someone put or at least letting them know you like them?" He remembered Gia telling him that Jake was good at this, or was he, Orion didn't know if she was joking or not "I would really like to know some tips"

"So you are you trying to ask out?" Jake smirked

"N-no one" he bluffed, Orion knew he wouldn't fall for that

"Well if you want advice you got to tell me who, maybe if I know them well enough I might even help you even more" he toyed "I'm waiting Orion"

"Okay, so it someone from our team, the problem is I don't know if they like men or not and its so confusing cause I don't want to look like a freak when I go ask him out it's really hard, we talk offer and I stayed over their place once, we could have shared a bed, I wish we did" Orion looked over at Jake confused as his teammate started laughing

"So it's not one of the girls?"

"No, it isn't"

"It's Troy isn't it" a light blush went across Orion face

"Please Jake don't tell him!"

"I knew it!" He cheered "Orion there is nothing wrong with it just..."

"Just what?"

"Troy is, well you know, he doesn't show much emotion, heck it's hard to see him smile" Jake told him

"I will make him smile, I'll show you, just tell me what to do" Orion smiled as Jake started to talk,

Orion didn't know if this would work, what Jake was telling him to do sounded concerning, but if Jake knew what we were doing Orion knew this would all go to plan, theses tricks manage to get in's with Gia? we will never know.

The next day Orion showed up at the command center early to they to catch Troy before the others arrived, he walked Calmly up to him and waited for his leader to turn around and face him

"Hey Orion! you're here early" Troy greeted him

"Well I do live here" He smiles "can I ask you something's?"

"Sure fire away" Orion took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, he could do this, it isn't rocket science, he prayed he wasn't blushed as he spoke

"Did you want to hang out at the park after this meeting?"

"Sure we can, I don't have any other plans" Troy smiled in agreement, a weight left Orion's shoulder as the others walked in as the meeting began, He winked over at Jake who smirked back at him, stage one complete.

This was easy, Orion thought to himself as he and Troy walked to the local park. At first he wanted to invite Troy back to his own place, well his place he means a spare room in the command center they did up, but he didn't want it to give it away, and the fact he doesn't trust himself being in the same room alone with his leader. they sat down in a shaded area on the grass. Some kids about eight to ten years old were playing a game some meters near them. Orion shifted closer to Troy.

"It's great we get to spend some time together Orion" Troy smiled as he moved even closer to him

"Yea, I been wanting to ask you for a while, but I just been so busy you know" he told him

"with getting you moved into the spare room and getting everything set up and with battles going on all the time it's hard to get a break" Troy looked him in the eyes "how's everything so far for you Orion?"

"Going well, I'm settled in to the place, it's better than the ship, it's a bit lonely at times but it's feeling like home, till you know, I save up enough and find my own apartment" he smiled as their eyes met "you know if you want to stay over some night you can" Orion moved his hand to Troy thigh

"I'm free all this week, just tell me a day and I'll come over" Orion leaned over to him slowly as he held Troy cheek in his hand before Troy's phone goes off. He reaches over to check it "it's my mum, she needs help with something, I have to go home now, sorry if this wasn't that long" he got up and left Orion.

"Well that was a fail" Orion complained on the phone to Jake "I was so close too!"

"When is Troy coming over to your place?" He questioned him

"I hope tomorrow night; I'm going to text him after I'm done on the phone to you" Orion told him

"I will get something for you to hopefully get your night in the roll, if you plan too, you know" Jake husky said

"I really want to go that far with Troy but, what if he turns me down, it'll ruin our friendship, and I can't lose that" he sighed "what is it anyway?"

"You'll see, one of my friends said it works for him so he gave me some to try on Gia, but I know you'll need it more than me, I'll give it to you tomorrow"

"Oh okay, thank you Jake, I'm going to text Troy now" he hangs up...

The next morning Jake drops off the mystery item to Orion's place. It was in a small black box with a logo he didn't read before opening to see what was inside. It was four cube shape chocolates. Orion thought it would be best to read the what he guessed was the how to use it

"Just one piece will make him like this? what even is weed to begin with" he looked at the packet again "must be something good I guess"

Orion paced around his room, he didn't have a backup plan if this failed, what would he even say to Troy why he did that "it's okay, I understand you don't have feelings for me" just the thought of that made Orion upset. He only has one shot of this, he doesn't even know if Troy likes chocolate or what's even added to it to make the so-called magic oil in it that will make his crush begging for him (or did he hear wrong)

Orion puts the chocolate box back down on his bed as he here's the knock on his living quarters door. Its go time.

Troy arrives at his place around 6:00pm, Orion opened the door to let his leader in

"welcome to my home Troy" he greeted him

"They really did a good job on this place, you figured out how to work the bathroom and stuff?" Troy questioned him

"Yep I know, it's sucks there is no hot water, but hey it's fine" he laughed "and it is just rain water, I'm glad it rains over here lots"

"I'm glad for that"

"Troy why don't we sit down" Orion got Troy to sit down on his bed, this is do or die he told himself "why don't you have this" he pulls out the chocolate cube and places it on Troy's hand "you eat dark chocolate right?"

Troy just looked at him and smiled "yea a little, thank you for it" Orion felt relief once Troy ate it now he just must wait 15 to 20 mins and hope for the best, in the meantime...

Jake didn't tell Orion if he needed to do anything else, Orion know he was ready for this, the hard part is he doesn't know how his crush is going to react with the oil that makes the magic happen will affect him, Jake did say to watch out because he doesn't know how Troy will take it, or even the fact that the chocolate made him act or do those things.

"Did you want to do anything?" Orion asked him, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm kind of sleepy but it is barely 7:00pm yet, maybe you can go take a shower and I'll wait here"

"Troy why don't we both take a shower at the same time?" Troy's Cheeks went bright red as Orion said that, he sat closer to him and smirked "we don't need no water if we use our body heats"

"It's too small anyway"

"Sit on my lap and it won't be" oh that was good, Orion seemed to be winning as Troy just looked stunned, is it working now? "Trust me it's fine, we are both guys anyway"

Orion took Troy by the hand outside of the small shower block that was created in his room, he started taking off Troy's jacket before un dressing himself completely with Troy doing the same by himself.

Hot water would be great right now; Orion knew Troy was thinking the same thing. He manages to get him on his lap, Orion prayed he wouldn't be turned on by this, his crush, clinging onto him bare from his cloths sitting on a cold rocky floor, the cold water wasn't helping at all. Troy lifted his head up from Orion's Chest

"I really don't like this" Troy told him "can I get out?"

"But we just got in, is it the water that's bothering you?" Orion asked

"No it isn't, I'm not sure you know, this might be normal in Andresia but it's kinder not for two friends to do it here on earth" that hurt Orion emotionally, Troy looked down at the side "I'm sorry it's just weird for me, I never been so close to someone like this"

"Why don't we change it up a bit?" Orion suggested

"I'm scared to see where this is going Orion" He sighed "what this plan all along?" He thought of it, this isn't going to plan, I thought that chocolate was supposed to make Troy begging for it, but the complete opposite, He sighed slowly pushing Troy's back down onto the cold wet floor and pinned him down

"Orion want the fuck!?"

"Do you feel any different Troy?" He questioned to his leader who is trying to cover himself as much as possible

"I feel kinder violated, and still concerned that you think this is normal" Troy told him, Orion chuckled

"I wasn't going to touch you without permission"

"That's still concerning Orion, what is the real reason you wanted me over?" Troy just stared at him, there no use, this plan blew up in his face, failed and his friendship is on the line if he does think of something good

"So we get to know each other, to even become more then friends" Orion semi lied

"Friends with benefits?" Troy asked

"No, maybe my"

"Best friend?" Orion just looked down at him as Troy changed position underneath him, he laughed

"I was going to say boyfriend; I been wanted to tell you for a while"

"So your plan was to seduce me by having a shower with you and trying to make me think that we were doing this just to kill time, Orion you had an erection the whole time you could have just told me"

"I had to do something to keep my mind off from asking you out cause ill just crumble, Troy, you don't know how much I love you" he straight up told him "and I guess I thought something might happen between us"

It took not long for Troy to relies "That chocolate you gave me, they were the weed ones Jake was talking to Gia about, right?"

"What do you mean, what's weed?" Troy laughed at Orion's confusion

"it's a type of drug and it can be used and work different ways" he stopped laughing "you tried to drug me" he looked into his eyes

"I didn't mean to try to drug you, I'm sorry" he sighed "if you want to leave you can"

"If you were anyone else I would of left, but I understand Orion you didn't know what this stuff was" Troy forgave him, he placed his hand on his teammates cheek "you don't need to be upset"

"You said you were feeling tired before, did you want to go to bed Troy?" He questioned "I'm fine, I quite like it here" he smirked 'why don't you lay down on the ground with me?" Orion did just that as he laid on his side, the floor was colder then he though as Troy moved closer to him. There was much room between the two, the water still running onto their chest and lower waist.

"I should ask you out probably" Orion smiled not taking his eyes off his leader's. He saw his chance, the perfect moment, and he took it. Orion held Troy's cheek and leaned in kissing him on the lips, his eyes closed shut as Troy kissed him back and wrapping his arms around Orion's next as he topped him. Orion moved his free hand to Troy's left outer thigh as they continued to make out, as soon as Orion was going in for the big move, he felt his leader grab his arm. He broke away confused.

"we shouldn't have sex on the first night, it feels so wrong to me, and we are still only teenager's, well at least I am" Troy told him, he half smiled, Orion started to laugh as he kissed him on the lip's again

"maybe you're right, come on, let's get dried off Troy"

Orion watched Troy as he falls asleep with his head resting on his chest, he wraps an arm around his body before falling asleep himself…

The sound of his ringtone going off woke Orion up. Without looking he reached over to grab his phone trying his best not to wake Troy up. He answered his phone just in time.

"Oh hey Jake, isn't a bit early to be calling?"

"9:30am isn't that early, I think, then again I want to be the first one to know how was light night did the chocolate's work?" he questioned

"No they didn't work, so the plan failed, but I didn't come out a loser, I apologized to Troy for trying to drug him, and now we are dating, well that's the nutshell version of the night" Orion told him

"But did you get in's?" Jake smirked, Orion just laughed

"He didn't want to, I was cool with it, I think Troy might be waiting till he turn's 18 or something" he guessed

"I guess we can all understand that" Jake chucked "I will let you enjoy your morning"

"See you around" he hung up. Orion placed his phone down next to him as he sighed in relief that Troy didn't wake up, he wasn't lying when he told him he was a deep sleeper. Orion kissed his forehead and moved onto his side as he slowly fell back to sleep

 **The End**

 _ **Author's Note's;**_

 **My first story this year and still the same ship, is this count as fluff, I cannot write fluff that well. So, this fic was going to be a lot different, like with cringie pick up line and smut, just mention of smut. I like writing for this ship, it is my hobby. If you were wondering what's Jake's plan was (what was in the fic was more of Orion's intake of the plan) it's just ask said person out and hope for the best.**

 **Oh, that weed chocolate, I saw on a snapchat story, I had to add it in XD**

 **~ Lost Galaxies**


End file.
